


Mini Wonka

by Whizzerneverdied



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Teenagers, Texting, mike teavee is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whizzerneverdied/pseuds/Whizzerneverdied
Summary: Charlie loves Mike, and Mike loves CharlieCharlie decides he wants to come out to Mr. Wonka, Mike is very supportive.Just read it
Relationships: Charlie Bucket/Mike Teavee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Mini Wonka

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Musical. This is Charlie/Mike fic, with some Veruca and Violet. I love them. They are all about 14-15. This is my first time posting on Ao3 so I'm sorry if this isn't formatted right.  
> Cross posted on Wattpad

(Charlie's Pov)

Mike and I have been dating for 5 months. I love him, and he loves me. After everyone went hom, I got all their numbers. 

Violet created a groupchat called, "The Chocolate Group"

The name soon became "The Chocolate Gays" after Violet and Veruca started dating, and after everyone started thinking that Mike and I liked each other. Which we did but we both were too stubborn to admit it, until it came out on accident.

We were on a group Facetime when Mike thought he was on mute. Well he wasn't. We could all hear him, and he was rambling on about how cute he thought I was, and how much he liked me. I turned crimson. Then Veruca started laughing in her weird Russian accent.

Mike then realized what happened and started trying to come up with an excuse. I just smiled and told him I liked him too. He instantly got happier, as did I.

We've been dating since

His mom knows and she is fine with it. It was 2 months ago. We were on a call being all couply then his mom walking in on our call. Mike imediatly left to explain to his mom, but she actually ended up accepting us.

Mr. Wonka doesn't know, but I plan on telling him today. 

I was getting nervous so I decide to call Mike and tell him my plan.

MiniWonka: Can you call?

Gamerboi: Yea ofc

Incoming call from Gamerboi

I pick it up

"Hey babe whats up" He asks sensing something is wrong.

" I-I want to tell Mr. Wonka that I'm gay, and that we are together" I say quickly

"Are you sure? I don't want you doing anything you're uncomfortable with just because I'm out." He asks cautiously.

There it is, the main reason I love him. He may look rough and mean on the outisde, but he is actually a big softy.

"I'm sure. I hate hiding. And I'm pretty sure he already has a clue."

"Okay, well if you need anything, and I mean anything call me. I'll always pick up."

I nod, and say a quick thank you and leave the call.

It is time.

I leave my room to go to Mr. Wonka's office

I knock on the door, then hear, "Come in", so I do

"Why hello Charlie, what can I help you with?"

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course Charlie, you can talk to me about anything. What is it?"

I take a deep breath, and start.

"I- I'm gay" I say then lower my head

"I accept and love you no matter what Charlie, but I sense that there is more yo u want to tell me, isn't there?"

"Yeah there is. I also have a boyfriend."

"Okay, but I do have some questions about this boy." 

"Okay" That seems reasonable.

"First, How old?"

"fifteen" I answer, he nods, accepting that answer, since we are so close in age. I'm 14 almost 15. 

"Second question, how long have you been together with this boy?"

"5 months" He nods.

"Third question, what is the name of this boy?"

"Remember Mike Teevee, one of the other golden ticket winners, it's him." He looks surprised, but also not surprised.

"Fourth question, does he treat you good?"

"Yes, he is actually really sweet." He looks surprised at that.

"Okay final question, would like him to visit the factory?" He says with a genuine smile on his face.

I wasn't expecting him to ask that, but I'm not complaining

"Yes, I would love that." I say grinning

Mr. Wonka just smiles at me, and says, "Well you should go and call your boy," Then shoos me away.

I run back to my room and call Mike.

He picks up almost immediatly

"I did it." I say smiling

His face grows immensly happier after seeing my smile

"I'm guessing it went well."

I just nod, still grinning

"You know what the best part about this was?"

"What?" He asks curious

"Mr. Wonka sai that if you want, you could come and visit me at the factory, except you wouldn't stay here considering you don't have great stories about this place. You could stay in a hotel nearby and just like come to the factory," I tell him smiling, "Only if you want of course.

I see Mike grinning, proably the biggest smile I have ever seen him give, then he speaks, well more like yells, "OF FREACKING COURSE I WOULD LOVE TO COME VISIT YOU!"

I grin even wider thinking about the fact that I can actually kiss him.

Then his mom walks in

"Mike who would you love to visit?" She asks

Mike realizes his mom heard him scream and he turns to her, "Charlie said that I could go visit him, can I please go see him mom?" 

She sighs but agrees, after that I give her Mr. Wonka's number so they can communicate a time to meet up.

Mr. Wonka and Mrs. Teevee schedule a time for the Teevee's to visit, two months from now.

Mike and I can't wait.

(Time skip to two months later)

I was laying on my bed, staring at the ceiling, waiting for Mike to get here.

2 hours later I hear a knock at the factory's main door, and I ran like sonic to get to the door.

When I get their, Mr. Wonka is already down there, with the door open.

The two adults were talking and I saw Mike standing behind them. When I first saw him at the tour he had his headphones on and was playing on his tablet. This time however he had no tech in sight. He was just fidgeting on his feet then his eyes land on mine.

He immediatly lights up and runs at me full speed

The adults looked confused as to what he was running at, then their eyes land on me.

Then Mike comes crashing into me, and we hug like their is no tomorrow. It feels like my world is complete. I have the boy I love in my arms, I feel his heat, and smell his signature scent. 

Then we both pull back and he brings up both of his hands and cups my face. 

I stare into his eyes green-ish blue eyes and I see everything I've ever wanted in my life.

Then I lean in and kiss him with everything I have, and he returns the kiss just as passionatly. 

When we pull apart I just have a feeling that we are both content in the way our life turned out.

Sure it wasn't what I expected.

I expected to live my whole life poor, not living as my favorite chocolate's inventor's heir. 

I expected to grow up and not date till I graduated high school, I also expected to date a girl, i didn't expect to date a boy when I was fifteen. 

here I am though, and I couldn't ask for anything else.


End file.
